Der Herr der olympischen Ringe
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Der dunkle Herrscher Sauron schmiedete einst 5 Ringe der Macht. Nun finden unter diesem Zeichen die 1. Olympischen Spiele Mittelerdes statt. Die Gefährten schleichen sich unter die Sportler, um die Ringe zu vernichten... Bitte R/R!
1. Prolog

Hallihallo!

Hier kommt mal wieder eine recht sinnlose gestörte Story von mir! Und das alles nur wegen diesem Ork, der das olympische Feuer so schön nach Helms Klamm trägt...

Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr ein bissel reviewen tätet! ;-P

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Der Herr der olympischen Ringe

**~Prolog~**

Es war einmal vor... och, so lange her war's eigentlich gar nicht... in einer nun ja, nicht allzu weit entfernten Galaxie...

...da schmiedete der dunkle Herrscher Sauron in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges die 4 Ringe der Macht. Sie bargen die Stärke und den Willen, jedes Volk zu leiten und Sauron lebte froh und glücklich in seinem stinkigen Schattenreich Mordor und erfreute sich an den Schmuckstücken. Bis ihn eines Tages ein Telegramm erreichte:

_„Sehr geehrter dunkler Herrscher Sauron,_

_Es tut uns leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihnen jeder weitere Gebrauch der 4 Ringe© untersagt ist. Dieses Logo ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen unserer Firma Audi AG©®. Sollten Sie weiterhin in öffentlichen Kampagnen mit dem Zeichen der 4 Ringe© werben, sehen wir uns gezwungen, rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten. Wir werden weiterhin ein Auge auf ihr Unternehmen haben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Ihre Audi AG©®"_

Na toll! Sauron zerknüllte den Brief und schmiss ihn in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges, bereute es aber auf der Stelle wieder, denn sein Rechtsberater, Nazgûl Nr. 4, der vor Urzeiten an der Uni Minas Tirith Jura studiert hatte, stand schon hinter ihm. 

„Was war das für ein Papier, Mylord?"

„Ach, nur so ein dummes Schreiben von Audi, die mich wegen des Copyrights auf die 4 Ringe verklagen wollen!"

„Und warum werft Ihr ein solches Dokument in die Flammen?"

Sauron wusste es selbst nicht, erklärte Nr. 4 aber haarklein den Inhalt des Briefes.

„Suuuuper!", meinte der Jurist genervt, „Wir hätten sie zurückverklagen können wegen §137, Benutzung des mit Copyright© geschützten Markenzeichen „Auge©", auf das Ihr das Patent habt. Aber jetzt wo das Dokument vernichtet ist sieht die Beweislage schlecht aus..."

„Was bedeutet das im Klartext?"

„Wir haben nichts gegen die in der Hand. Ihr müsst aufhören, das Markenzeichen der 4 Ringe zu benutzen oder..." Er zögerte... „Isengart-Knast – lebenslänglich!"

„Wassssss? Ich soll die 4 Ringe der Macht vernichten?" Sauron war entsetzt.

Der Nazgûl setzte seine Lesebrille auf und blätterte im Bundesgesetz-Blatt nach. „Nein, halt! Ihr könntet es umgehen, indem Ihr einfach noch einen Ring anfertigt!"

„Die 5 Ringe der Macht!" Sauron genoss den Klang der Worte in seinen Ohren. „Okay, werft schon mal den Schmelzofen im Schicksalsberg an und holt mir ne Schweißbrille!"

So geschah es, dass Sauron noch einen 5. Ring schmiedete. Jedoch gingen alle 5 Ringe der Reihe nach verloren, weil Sauron sie immer beim Händewaschen auszog und auf dem Waschbecken liegen ließ, wo sie vermutlich von irgendwelchen orkischen Putzfrauen mitgenommen wurden. Nach ein paar Zeitaltern hatte Sauron alle Ringe verschlampt und zweieinhalbtausend Jahre lange wusste niemand um die 5 Ringe...

...bis sie eines Tages von dem Franzosen Pierre de Coubertin gefunden wurden. Dieser war ein großer Fan von Farben und fand Gold so langweilig. Daher malte er einen Ring rot, einen grün, einen blau, einen gelb und einen schwarz an. Er nannte sie „die olympischen Ringe" und weil ihm zu langweilig war, dachte er sich, er könnte doch mal Festspiele zu ehren seiner dollen Ringe veranstalten. Und zum ersten mal wurden in Mittelerde die olympischen Spiele veranstaltet.

© Naurya


	2. Das Auenland 2 Jahre später

Der 2. Teil ist ziemlich kurz, aber es kommt bald wieder ein längerer.

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~das Auenland – 2 Jahre später~**

„Kuck mal, Gandalf! In Rohan finden dieses Jahr die olympischen Spiele statt! Cool, was? Da muss ich hin!" Der Hobbit Frodo hielt dem Zauberer einen Zeitungsartikel aus dem „Auenland-Kurier" unter die Nase.

„Olympische Spiele? Was ist das? Gib mal her!" Gandalf nahm den Zeitungsartikel, las ihn durch, sah die Ringe und sprang hysterisch auf.

„Was ist?"

„Die 5 Ringe der Macht...", murmelte Gandalf,

_„5 Ringe sie zu trainieren, sie alle zu hetzen,_

_mit Doping zu hantieren um sie auf's Treppchen zu setzen!"_

Hastig schnappte Gandalf seinen Hut und seine Pfeife und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Sie musste unbedingt das Internationale Olympische Komitee einberufen um sich wegen der Ringe zu beraten. Und welcher Ort eignete sich da besser als Elronds Haus?

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Und demnächst (bei genügend Reviews!) in diesem Theater:

- Das Internationale Olympische Komitee tagt in Bruchtal

- Doping-Kontrolle

- Gandalf gegen die fette bayrische Putze von Moria


	3. Elronds Haus – 5 Wochen später

Danke für die Reviews, Leute! *knuddel* Aber die 2 Kapitel waren ja nur Warmlaufphase! Jetzt geht's erst richtig los mit den Olympischen Spielen Mittelerdes! Ich war heute noch mal in TTT und hab mir gute Ideen geholt... (Und ich liebe den Fackelläufer-Ork!!! :-P)

Bitte schreibt weiter fleißig Reviews!

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~Elronds Haus – 5 Wochen später~**

Auf Elronds hübscher Terrasse in Bruchtal hatten sich die üblichen Verdächtigen versammelt. Elrond, Herr des Hauses und Präsident des IOC, Gandalf der Graue, Entdecker der 5 Ringe der Macht, Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin aus dem Auenland, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, der rechtlichen Anspruch auf das Präsidentenamt des Nationalen Olympischen Komitees von Gondor erhob, Boromir, Sohn Denethors aus Gondor, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, ein Elb aus Düsterwald und Gimli Glóins Sohn, ein Zwerg.

Elrond begann zu sprechen: „Wir haben uns hier alle im versammelt, um der Bedrohung durch die 5 olympischen Ringe zu begegnen."

Pippin: „Was ist denn das Schlimme an diesen 5 olympischen Ringen?"

Gandalf: „Diese Ringe verführen jeden, der sie ja berührt hat dazu seine Leistung mit Doping zu steigern, was einen fairen Wettbewerb verhindert!"

Aragorn: „Oh nein! Die Ringe dürfen nicht die Herrschaft übernehmen! Nie wieder werden die ehrenhaften, ungedopten Sportler eine Chance haben, wenn alle anderen gedopt sind!"

Boromir: „Bei den Blutproben unseres Volkes! Dann sollten wir uns eben selber dopen!"

Legolas: „Nein Boromir, das ist der falsche Weg. Wir dürfen nicht die Methoden des dunklen Herrschers benutzen, sonst..."

Gimli: „...sonst werden wir vielleicht disqualifiziert!"

Legolas: „Ich wollte eigentlich sagen: sonst sind wir auch nicht besser als er..." *grummel*

Frodo: „Aber was sollen wir denn tun?"

Gandalf: „Wir müssen verhindern, dass die Spiele unter dem Zeichen der 5 Ringe stattfinden!"

Elrond: „Genau! Die Ringe müssen vernichtet werden!"

Boromir: „Und wie bitte sollen wir an die Ringe rankommen? Sie werden von schlimmerem bewacht als stinknormalen Alarmanlagen und das Auge der Fernsehkameras ist stets wachsam! Die Luft in den Kabinen der Sportler ist verpestet von Käsfüßen! Das können wir nicht schaffen!"

Gandalf: „Es gibt einen Weg..."

Frodo: „Was für einen Weg?"

Gandalf: „Einen Weg wie wir die Ringe vernichten können! Wir müssen uns für die Olympischen Spiele qualifizieren! Einer von euch muss das tun!"

*Stille*

Boromir: „Ja toll! Wie sollen wir das denn machen? Wir sind doch keine Hochleistungssportler!"

Aragorn: „Ich schon!"

Boromir: „Gib hier nicht so an!"  
Legolas: „Klappe, Boromir! Das ist der Erbe des Präsidenten des NOC von Gondor!"

Aragorn: „Genau! Ich bin hier der Größte, da hast du recht!"  
Legolas: „DAS hab ich nicht gesagt! ICH bin der Größte hier!"

Gimli: „Scheiß Elben-Pack!"  
Legolas: „Das hab ich gehört!"

Boromir: „Ja, schlagt euch! Schlägerei! Schlägerei!"

Gandalf: „Sagt mal, habt ihr alle nen Vogel? Ihr streitet während der olympische Fackelträger-Ork schon unterwegs ist!"

Frodo: „Ich werde mich für die Olympischen Spiele qualifizieren... obwohl ich die Qualifikations-Vorraussetzungen nicht kenne! Ich glaub es ist das beste, wenn ich mich als Fahnenträger bewerbe!"

Gandalf: „Ich werde dir dabei helfen und mich als Stabhochspringer bewerben! Den Stab hab ich ja schon!"

Aragorn: „Du hast mein Schwert! Ich bewerbe mich als Waldläufer... hoffentlich gibt's diese Disziplin..."

Legolas: „Du hast meinen Bogen! Ich bewerbe mich als Bogenschütze, oder nee, besser beim Extreme Free-Skating, Treppe runter skaten bringt Fun!"

Gimli: „Und du hast meine Axt. Ich werde mich als Weitspringer bewerben."

Aragorn: *hüstel* *grins*

Boromir: „Ja Mist, für was soll ich mich qualifizieren? Ich glaub, ich wird Hornbläser in der Kapelle, die beim Einzug der Sportler spielt!"

Sam: „Ich bin Herr Frodos persönlicher Masseur! Ich will auch mit!"

Merry: „Und was ist mit uns?"

Pippin: „Yupp, wir wollen auch mit!"

Elrond: „Ja was sollen wir denn mit den 2 Stöpseln machen? Die können wir doch net gebrauchen!"  
Aragorn: „Maskottchen?"

Elrond: „Okay! Neun Gefährten – So sei es! Ihr bildet das Olymipia-Team von Bruchtal!"

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Fortsetzung folgt bald:

Doping-Kontrolle

Gandalf gegen die Putze

Legolas' Vertrag mit einer Werbepartner-Firma


	4. Trainingslager Caradhras – 3 Wochen spät...

Hi Leute! 

Danke für die vielen Reviews! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich so viele Leute diesen Schmarrn hier antun und dann auch noch gut finden! *gg* Hier kommen jetzt mal gleich 2 neue Kapitel, weil das folgende so kurz ist... Viel Spaß! Und bitte weiter reviewen!

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~Trainingslager Caradhras – 3 Wochen später~**

Nur wenige Wochen später kam das Bruchtal-Olympia-Team auf dem Trainingslager auf dem Caradhras an.

Frodo: „Gandalf?"

Gandalf: „Ja."

Frodo: „Wieso gehen wir eigentlich auf diesen blöden Berg um zu trainieren?"

Gandalf: „Höhenluft, mein lieber Hobbit! Das steigert die Sauerstoff-Aufnahmefähigkeit des Bluts. Quasi eine erlaubte Art des Dopings."

Aragorn: „Aber das ist voll bescheuert! Wenn ich als 10km-Waldläufer antreten will, brauch ich WALD zum trainieren!"

Gandalf: „Quatsch! Laber nicht! Du hast vorher selbst rumgetönt, du wärst schon ein Hochleistungssportler, also mecker nicht!"

Aragorn: „Gandalf?"

Gandalf: „Ja."

Aragorn: „Gilt Pfeifenkraut auch als Doping?"

Gandalf: *reißt entsetzt die Augen auf* „Scheiße..."

Pippin: *kommt aus der Sportlerunterkunft gerannt* „GANDALF!!!!"  
Gandalf: „Äääähm, ja."

Pippin: „Wieso funktioniert die Heizung hier nicht?"

Nachdem Gandalf beschlossen hatte, alle Sportler auf Pfeifenkraut-Entzug zu setzen und eingesehen hatte, dass es wohl besser war, wieder von dem unbeheizten Trainingslager abzureisen, verließ die Gemeinschaft den Caradhras. Gandalf versuchte verzweifelt, seinen eigenen Kraut-Entzugs-Plan einzuhalten, aber er schaffte es nicht. Die Sucht war zu groß. Suizidgedanken befielen ihn. Bei der nächstbesten Möglichkeit würde er sich in den Schatten stürzen...

© Naurya


	5. Dopingkontrolle in Moria – 4 Wochen spät...

**~Dopingkontrolle in Moria – 4 Wochen später~**

Der Fahnenträger, sein Masseur, der Stabhochspringer, der Waldläufer, der Free-Skater, der Hornbläser, der Weitspringer und die 2 Olympia-Maskottchen saßen bibbernd im Sprechzimmer des Doping-Arztes. Klopfen. Trommeln an der Tür. „Doping-Kontrolle! Machen Sie bitte auf!" Gandalf drehte jetzt völlig durch. Er wusste genau, man würde bei ihm im Blut immer noch Pfeifenkraut-Rückstände finden. „Wir können nicht hinaus! Sie kommen! Die Doping-Ärzte! Hilfeeeeeeee!", schrie er panisch, suchte nach eventuellen Notausgängen und versuchte die Tür zu verrammeln während die anderen ihn verständnislos anblickten. Da trat einer der Ärzte auch schon die Tür ein und blickte verwirrt umher: „Oh! Ich dachte schon, hier wär einer ohnmächtig geworden, weil Sie nicht aufgemacht haben!"

„Weg hier! Schnell!", brüllte Gandalf und die anderen folgten ihm ohne weitere blöde Fragen zu stellen. Was Gandalf sagte war Gesetz, wie immer. Punkt.

Die Ärzte rannten ihnen mit ihren Blutproben-Spritzen hinterher und verfolgten die 9 Bis-jetzt-noch-nicht-Olympioniken. Doch dann: Stampfende Schritte, tiefes Brummen und Rumoren.

„Waaaaaaaaah! Die Putze! Die Putze!", schrie einer der Ärzte und alle flüchteten hysterisch kreischend. Gandalf und seine Truppe waren allein.

„Gandalf?", fragte Frodo.

„Ja."

„Wer ist die Putze?"

Gandalf senkte den Kopf und sagte bedächtig: „Frieda Balrog, eine fette bayrische Putzfrau! Ein Feind gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt! LAUFT!!!"

Die anderen taten wie ihnen befohlen worden war und Gandalf stellte sich der Putzfrau in den Weg.

Putze: „Jo sakradi! Welche Drecksau hot do scho widder uff denn Deggel vun dere Doletten gepingeld?"

Gandalf: *verlegen* „Öhöm, muss wohl einem von uns bei der Urinprobe passiert sein..."

Putze: „Jo sapperlott! Herrgottsdundräweddich! Kruzifix! Ihr kummt's mir hier net weg, bevor I net woaß, wer des woar!"

Die Putze bewegte ihre nicht geringe Körpermasse um ein paar bedrohliche Schritte vorwärts.

Gandalf: „Du kannst nicht vorbei!"

Putze: „Ha frälich kunn I des! Gehn'z mer oas'm Weg, oalder Knagger!"

Gandalf: „DU KANNST NICHT VORBEI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Die fette Putze machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, doch der Boden hielt ihr Gewicht nicht länger aus und zersplitterte mit einem gewaltigen Krachen in 1000 Stücke. Gandalf grinste siegessicher, aber die Putzfrau haute ihm noch im Fallen mit ihrem Vileda-Wischmopp eins um die Ohren, so dass er gleich mit hinunterstürzte.

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Sooooooo, das war's dann für heute!

Demnächst werdet ihr erfahren:

- Warum Lembas so gesund ist für Hochleistungssportler -

- Für was Legolas Trikotwerbung macht und warum Aragorn so neidisch ist -

- Warum Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli einen Dauerlauf über die Ebenen von Rohan veranstalten -


	6. Lothlórien WellnessFarm – 5 Tage später

Hi Leute,

Als Aufmunterung für all die armen Schüler, die heute wieder in die Schule mussten (*grummel*) und jetzt total am Verzweifeln sind (weil sie z.B. morgen eine Geschichte-Arbeit schreiben *gg*) kommt hier ein neuer Teil von LotoR!

Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews! *knuddel* Aber bloß nicht nachlassen jetzt! :-)

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~Lothlórien Wellness-Farm – 5 Tage später~**

Die restlichen des Bruchtal Olymipa-Teams hatten sich nach Gandalfs Fight gegen die Putze aus Moria sofort aus dem Staub gemacht und hatten erst mal 6 erholsame Wochen in der Wellness-Farm von Lothlórien gebucht. Dort bereiteten sie sich mental auf ihre Wettkämpfe vor.

Der Fahnenträger lag in einer Kurpackung aus Schlamm aus den Sümpfen der Toten und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, da er sich schon darauf freute gleich eine Entspannungs-Massage von seinem persönlichen Masseur Sam zu bekommen.

„So lässt sich's doch leben", meinte er an den Weitspringer-Zwerg, der mit einer Gurkenmaske verziert neben ihm lag.

„Ja, aber ich habe gehört, dass Aragorn vorhat uns alle auf Lembas-Diät zu setzen und einen Dauerlauf über die Ebenen von Rohan als Trainingsprogramm angesetzt hat..."

„Wasssssssss? Dauerlauf in Rohan? Lembas-Diät? Ach du Schande! Ich glaub, da täusch ich lieber ne Zerrung vor und mach mich aus dem Staub!"

„Ich hab mal in der Allegra gelesen, dass man mit der Lembas-Diät in 5 Tagen 10 Pfund abnehmen kann!", warf Legolas ein, der gerade in Whirlpool hockte, „und außerdem kriegt man davon weniger Spliss und schönere Haare!"

„Hat das Zeug denn auch genügend Kohlenhydrate, wertvolle ungesättigte Fettsäuren bei nur 0,1% Fett?", fragte Merry besorgt.

„Hat es!", sagte Legolas stolz, „Und das ganze bei nur 2 Kalorien!"

Boromir nahm ein Stückchen Lembasbrot von dem mit Salatblättern und Tomaten garnierten Silberteller und stopfte es sich in den Mund: „Bääääääääääh, das schmeckt ja total verminzt!" Er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Aber es enthält wichtige Vitamine und Spurenelemente!", bemerkte Legolas, „Und es ist gut für die Darmflora sein, weil es Aktiv-Kulturen im Darm bildet, die die Abwehrkräfte von innen heraus stärken!"

In diesem Moment trat Haldir, der Typ von der Rezeption, ein und sagte, er habe einen Anruf für Legolas. „Es handelt sich um Ihren Werbepartner, eine gewisse Lembas-Bäckerei aus Düsterwald. Sie fragen an, ob Sie vielleicht Interesse an Lembas-Trikotwerbung hätten..."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Legolas den Hörer und verschwand wieder, während Legolas mit dem Geschäftsführer der Bäckerei diskutierte und schließlich einen lebenslangen Gratis-Lembas-Vertrag herausschlagen konnte.

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Fortsetzung folgt:

- Die Wahrheit über Boromirs Tod und die echte Bedeutung des Wortes „Orks"

- Trainingsprogramm: Dauerlauf über die Ebenen von Rohan

- Gandalf und die Fleckenzwerge


	7. Amon Hen – 6 Wochen später

Hi Leute! Da bin ich wieder mit 2 neuen Folgen von LotoR! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und büddä büddä viele Reviews schreiben, ja? *lieb angrins*

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~Amon Hen – 6 Wochen später~**

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin! Sie haben mich abgelehnt! Sie sagen, ich bin total unbegabt im Hornblasen! Sie sagen, sie nehmen mich nicht in der Kapelle!" Am Boden zerstört warf sich Boromir auf den Boden und heulte. Aragorn, der mal ein halbes Semester Psychologie studiert hatte, bevor er sich für einen Werdegang als Waldläufer entschloss, wollte sofort den Seelentröster spielen, doch es nutzte nichts.

Gerade hatte sich das Bruchtal-Team bei den „Orkanisatoren" der Olympischen Spiele (kurz auch „Orks") beworben, jeder in seiner Disziplin bzw. für seinen Job. Sie waren sofort von Frodo als Fahnenträger begeistert gewesen und hatten ihm die wertvolle Fahne mit den 5 Ringen der Macht mitgegeben, damit er das Fahnentragen noch ein paar mal üben konnte. Auch die Sportler Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hatten keine Probleme damit, die Aufnahmebedingungen zu erfüllen und bekamen die Erlaubnis in das Olympische Dorf Edoras einzuziehen. Die Maskottchen Merry und Pippin wurden von den Orkanisatoren gleich zum Fotoshooting mitgenommen.

Eigentlich war alles glatte gelaufen, bis Boromir seinen Auftritt voll versaute und richtig grausig schräge Töne auf seinem Horn blies. Die Orkanisatoren waren geschockt und schickten ihn sofort weg. Solche Musiker konnten sie in ihrer Kapelle nicht gebrauchen.

Boromir riss sich von Aragorn los, der ihn mit schleimtriefendem Zeugs über „unser Volk" zusülzte, und rannte in Richtung Trainingsplatz – Der Trainingsplatz des mordorischen Bogenschützen-Teams! „Boromir! Bleib da! Da trainieren die Bogenschützen, du Dödel!", brüllte Aragorn ihm hinterher, aber Boromir war so in seinen Trauergedanken versunken, dass er nicht zuhörte und nicht sah, in welch gefährliches Gebiet er lief. Da wurde er auch schon von 3 Pfeilen durchbohrt.

Frodo aber war froh, dass er jetzt endlich die Fahne hatte und somit von diesem höllischen Dauerlauf über die Ebenen Rohans befreit war. Er schnappte sich seinen Masseur und machte sich aus dem Staub in Richtung Mordor. Nur in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges konnten die 5 Ringe zerstört werden. Der Fahnenträger und sein Masseur waren jetzt ganz allein.

© Naurya


	8. Die Ebenen von Rohan – 3 Tage später

**~Die Ebenen von Rohan – 3 Tage später~**

„Hopp hopp hopp, schneller! Zieht durch! Durch die Nase einatmen, durch den Mund ausatmen!", rief Aragorn Legolas und Gimli zu. Den ganzen Tag machten sie jetzt schon diesen Querfeldein-Dauerlauf, weil der besserwisserische 10km-Waldläufer behauptet hatte, das sei gut für die Kondition. Man konnte es aber auch übertreiben...

Legolas trug sein Trikot mit der Lembas-Werbung („Lembas hält dich fit – auf Schritt und Tritt!") und grinste die ganze Zeit in der Gegend rum, falls hinter dem nächsten Busch eine TV-Kamera sein sollte. Eigentlich hatte die Bäckerei dem Elb noch eine Niki-Lauda-mäßige Lembaswerbungs-Schildkappe verpassen wollen, aber er hatte das abgelehnt, weil womöglich seine Haare ernsthaften Schaden nehmen könnten.

Aragorn indessen war ziemlich neidisch auf Legolas, weil er selbst bis jetzt noch keinen Werbepartner gefunden hatte. Er hatte zwar schon bei „Jacobs Krönung" angerufen und gefragt, ob sie denn noch einen 10km-Waldläufer für Trikot-Werbung brauchten. Jedoch war er sehr unfreundlich abgelehnt worden. Die Telefonistin hatte ihn einfach abgefertigt! „Nein, wir nehmen nur Leute als Werbepartner, die auch wirklich eine Krone tragen. Tut mir leid." Aragorn schmollte und rannte weiter. Nie wieder würde er diese vermaledeiten „Krönung light"-Kaffee trinken! Und wenn er auch nur halb soviel an Koffein hatte!

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Soooooo, das war's für heute von mir! Aber heute ist nicht alle Tage – Ich komm wieder, keine Frage! *gg* Und zwar mit folgenden Themen:

- Gandalf und die Fleckenzwerge

- Sméagols Kochbuch

- Welche Folgen eine dumme Wette zwischen einem gewissen Elb und einem gewissen Mensch für den olympischen Fackelläufer-Ork haben kann...


	9. FangornWald – 1 Tag später

Guggugg! Ich hab gedacht, es ist mal wieder Zeit, eine neues Chap hochzuladen! Über einen Megaberg von Reviews würd ich mich total freuen! Danke schon mal an alle, die bis jetzt so fleißig gereviewt haben! *knuddel*

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

** **

**~Fangorn-Wald – 1 Tag später~**

Auch der nächste Tag war geprägt von der ewigen Rennerei durch Rohan. Aragorn hatte nun noch weitere Trainings-Folter-Methoden hinzugefügt und sich selbst und seinen beiden Gefährten einen Rucksack mit Felsbrocken aufgehalst, sodass sie nur langsam vorankamen und bald brotfertig waren. Bis auf Legolas, der natürlich sein heißgeliebtes Lembasbrot ununterbrochen in sich reinfraß, grinste und Werbesprüche losließ. Aragorn und Gimli waren bald schon so genervt von dem Gelaber des Elbs, dass sie ihm drohten, ihm im Schlaf seine Haare abzusäbeln oder sein Lembasbrot zu verstecken. Daraufhin gab er Ruhe.

Gegen Mittag kamen die 3 Sportler am Fangorn-Wald an, wo Aragorn für seinen Wettkampf bei Olympia trainieren wollte. Sie betraten den Wald und rannten eine große Runde. Legolas stopfte sich schon wieder Lembas in den Mund, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. „A isch wasch!", presste er mit vollem Mund hervor. „Man redet nicht mit vollem Mund!", belehrte Aragorn ihn, „Was hast du gesa...?" Aragorn konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, weil in diesem Moment eine weiß gekleidete Gestalt vor ihm aus dem Busch sprang und ihm ein dreckiges, mit Flecken beschmiertes Gewand unter die Nase hielt: „Da! Das waren diese gemeinen Fleckenzwerge!" Gimli empörte sich: „Hey, nix gegen Zwerge hier! Du Rassist... äh, ups – Gandalf?"

Da erkannten sie, dass der Typ ihr alter Kumpel, der Stabhochspringer Gandalf war, der beim mutigen Kampf gegen die Putze Frieda Balrog (ein wirklich grausames Geschöpf der Dunkelheit!) in den Schatten gestürzt war.

„Gandalf!", keuchte Aragorn, „Wie kann das sein? Die Putze...? Du bist gefallen..."

„Ach was!" Gandalf machte eine wegwerfende Geste, „Die Putze schlug vor mir unten auf und ich bin weich auf ihren Fettpolstern gelandet! Ein Glück, dass sie nicht so austrainiert ist wie wir!"

„Ja ääääähm, gut", sagte Legolas nach dem er seinen Lembasbissen geschluckt hatte, „Aber was sollte der Auftritt hier eben? Von Fleckenzwergen hab ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Ach das!", lachte Gandalf, „Meine neue Werbepartner-Firma. Weißer Riese Supra! Die haben mir auch mein neues Outfit gestellt." Er deutete stolz auf sein weißes Gewand mit dem großen Aufdruck „Weißer Riese Supra". „Ich bin jetzt Gandalf, der Weiße! Krass, oder?"

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Und demnächst:

-Der Kampf der Waschmittel-Konzerne

-Staffellauf nach Mordor???

-Lasst die Spiele beginnen! – Der langerwartete Fackelläufer-Ork! *gg*


	10. Olympisches Dorf Edoras – 1 Tag später

Hi Leute,

Sorry, dass ich so lang nix mehr von mir hab hören lassen! *entschuldig* Aber ihr bekommt dafür gleich 2 neue Kapitel von LotoR zum lesen! Ich würde mich über viele Reviews riesig freuen! Jedes Review zählt! J

Viel Spaß!

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-****

**~Olympisches Dorf Edoras – 1 Tag später~**

Nun da Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli Gandalf wieder getroffen hatten, hatte der Stabhochspringer wieder das Ruder in der Hand und Aragorn hatte nichts mehr zu melden. Er war nun doppelt deprimiert: erstens weil Gandalf auch noch mitsamt Werbepartner-Firma aufgekreuzt war und er immer noch keine hatte. Und zweitens weil er viel lieber noch einen Dauerlauf nach Edoras veranstaltet hätte, anstatt das bequeme Pferde-Shuttle, das von den Leuten von Rohan extra für die Olympischen Spiele eingerichtet worden war, zu nehmen, wie Gandalf es vorgeschlagen hatte.

In Edoras angekommen bezogen die Sportler sofort Quartier und besuchten anschließend König Théoden in der goldenen Halle. Théoden war zu früheren Zeiten ein bekannter und erfolgreicher Dressurreiter gewesen, aber nun war er in die Jahre gekommen und nicht mehr aktiv. Sein Empfang für die 4 Sportler war nicht gerade begeistert. Ein Blick auf Gandalfs Robe mit dem „Weißer Riese"-Logo genügte.

„Was wollt Ihr, Gandalf? Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen! Und was soll diese Schleichwerbung?"

„Das ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage, mein Gebieter! Immer dran denken: Ariel Futur wäscht weißer!" Diese Worte kamen von einer zwielichtigen Type, die um den Thron schlich und von allen nur „Gríma Schlangenzunge" genannt wurde.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um mit einem Vertreter von der Konkurrenz zu reden!", blaffte Gandalf Schlangenzunge an. Dann wandte er sich an Théoden, auf dessen Kleidung er doch einige Fleckenzwerge entdecken konnte. „Ich befreie euch von den Fleckenzwergen!"

Théoden lachte sich halb krank. „Weiser Riese hat bei uns keinen guten Absatz! Wir waschen alle mit Ariel Futur!"

In diesem Moment verschwanden die Fleckenzwerge wie von Zauberhand von Théodens Kleidung und er war ganz baff. Dann begriff er, dass er in die ganze Zeit einen Vertreter von der Firma Ariel Futur, die dem verräterischen Saruman gehörte, als Berater gehabt hatte. Nun aber erkannte er, dass Gandalf ja viel weißere Klamotten hatte als Saruman von der Konkurrenz und er sah ein, dass Weißer Riese Supra das einzig wahre Waschmittel war.

König Théoden unterhielt sich nun noch eine Weile mit den 4 aus dem Bruchtal-Team und erzählte ihnen ein wenig über die viele Vorbereitungen, die das Volk Rohans für die Olympischen Spiele getroffen hatte. Alles war bis ins Detail geplant worden. Das bombastische „Helms Klamm Olympia Stadion" war errichtet worden, die goldene Halle war zur Turnhalle umgebaut worden und das Isengart-Freibad war für die Schwimmwettbewerbe erbaut geworden. Bald, wenn die Spiele eröffnet werden würden, würde Edoras wohl wie ausgestorben sein, weil jeder Bewohner Karten für das Helms Klamm Olympia Stadion haben wollte. Und der olympische Fackelläufer-Ork, der das original Feuer aus dem Schicksalsberg in Mordor nach Rohan trug, war schon unterwegs und rannte und rannte und rannte...

© Naurya


	11. zur selben Zeit – Ithilien

**~zur selben Zeit – Ithilien~**

Frodo, der Fahnenträger, und sein Masseur Sam hatten inzwischen den leicht verrückten und ziemlich gedopten Staffelläufer Gollum getroffen. Dieser hatte ihnen vorgeschlagen, einen Staffellauf nach Mordor zu veranstalten und die Fahne mit den 5 Ringen der Macht dabei immer weiterzugeben. Frodo jedoch hatte erwidert, dass man zu einem Staffellauf immer 4 Leute brauchte und nicht 3, was ein schlagendes Argument war. Daraufhin versucht der Staffelläufer ihn mit dem Argument zu überreden, er sei doch eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit – Gollum und Sméagol – und zähle für 2. Aber Frodo war nicht rumzukriegen. Jedoch wusste der Fahnenträger nicht, dass Gollum auch früher einmal ein Fahnenträger gewesen war und die 5 Ringe wieder haben wollte.

„Kuck mal, Herr! Was Sméagol für nette Kaninchen gefangen hat!" Begeistert hielt er dem müden Fahnenträger 2 tote Kaninchen unter die Nase.

„Idiot! Du bringst unseren ganzen schönen Ernährungsplan durcheinander, weißt du das?", meckerte Sam den Staffelläufer an, „Eigentlich wollte ich ja Tüften-Lembas-Trennkost machen, aber es gibt hier ja keine Tüften. Schade! Aber es ist erst 1 Stunde her seit wir etwas Lembas gegessen haben, da ist es gar nicht gut, wenn wir jetzt schon wieder Fleisch essen! Aber in ein paar Stunden vielleicht..."

Ein paar Stunden darauf begann Sam, die Kaninchen zu kochen.

„Was macht es denn? Der dumme fette Hobbit entzieht dem Fleisch ja alle Vitamine!", schrie Gollum entsetzt auf. Er war früher mal als Ernährungsberater tätig gewesen und hatte sogar ein Buch geschrieben mit dem Titel „Rohkost – netter roher Fisch in 1001 Variationen".

„Ach Quatsch! Das riecht doch schon total lecker!" Sam leckte sich die Lippen und freute sich auf sein Festessen, auch wenn es keine Tüften dazu gab.

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Fortsetzung folgt mit diesen Themen:

- Das tragische Schicksal eines Fackelläufers (Ja, im nächsten Chap kommt's endlich! à Je mehr Reviews desto schneller kommt das neue Chap! *fies grins*)

- 8er-Rudern: Bruchtal vs. Lórien

- Aragorns großer Tag: der 10km-Waldlauf steht an


	12. Helms Klamm Olympia Stadion – 2 Tage spä...

Hallo Loidääää!

Ich will nicht lang rumschwafeln, sondern euch einfach sagen: Hier kommt endlich das lang ersehnte Kapitel mit dem olympischen Fackelträger-Ork! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt weiter bis zum Umfallen! J

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-****

**~Helms Klamm Olympia Stadion – 2 Tage später~**

Das Helms Klamm Olympia Stadion war zum Bersten voll. Alle Leute aus Rohan saßen auf den Tribünen und warteten auf die Eröffnung der Spiele. Da der Kartenvorverkauf natürlich zuerst im Gastgeberland Rohan stattgefunden hatte, hatten viele Ausländer keine Karten mehr ergattern können und so standen tausende Orks aus Isengart nun vor dem Stadion und versuchten noch zu horrenden Preisen auf dem Schwarzmarkt die heißbegehrten Eintrittskarten zu erwerben.

Éomer, der Neffe des Königs von Rohan und neuer Dressurreiter-Star von Rohan, hatte darüber hinaus noch eine grandiose Idee gehabt. Er hatte im hinteren Teil des Stadions eine Kindertagesstätte einrichten lassen, wo die Sportler ihre Kinder zur Betreuung abgeben konnten. Éomer war nämlich alleinerziehender Vater eines unehelichen Kindes. Deshalb hatte er auch schon die „Selbsthilfegruppe anonymer alleinerziehender Väter Rohans" gegründet.

Aragorn und Legolas standen auf dem Wall des Stadions und hielten Ausschau nach dem olympischen Fackelläufer-Ork. Sie waren froh, dass sie noch Karten bekommen hatten, obwohl sie nicht aus Rohan waren. Legolas hatte wie immer ein Trikot mit Lembas-Werbung an und Aragorn suchte nach einem Grund, den Elb zu sticheln.

„Du hast dich doch nur für das Extreme Free-Skating beworben, weil du im Bogenschießen voll der Loser bist, Legolas!"

Der Elb starrte ihn überrascht an: „Was soll das? Du weißt genau, dass ich viel besser treffe als du!"

„Du kannst doch nur Lembas fressen und dein Grinsgesicht in die TV-Kameras halten!"

„Und du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du keinen Werbepartner hast!"

„Ja und? Dafür hast du im ersten Film fast nix sagen dürfen außer „Orks!" Ätsch!"

„Ja und? Orks! Du schreist ja auch immer „Elendil" zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit!"

„Elendil! Andúril! Ich darf so oft Elendil schreien wie ich will! Und außerdem lenkst du voll vom Thema ab. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du jetzt plötzlich Free-Skating machst und nicht Bogenschießen!"

„Das macht einfach mehr Spaß, mann!"

„Glaub ich nicht! Du triffst einfach nix mehr! Als du neulich diesen angeblichen Nazgûl am Himmel abschießen wolltest, hast du's auch voll verschielt!"

„Wasssssssss? Ich treff nix? Nenn mir irgendein beliebiges Ziel in Sichtweite und ich treffe es!"

„Okay, topp – Die Wette gilt! Elendil!"

„Sie gilt! Orks!"

„Wer verliert muss Haldir willkommen heißen und umarmen, die alte Schwuchtel!"

„Oh, ein hoher Wetteinsatz! Aber ich nehme ihn an. Ich gewinne so oder so!"

In diesem Moment tauchte, zu seinem eigenen Unglück, der olympische Fackelläufer-Ork am Horizont auf. Aragorn und Legolas sahen ihn und Aragorn grinste fies.

„Kuck! Da hinten! Schieß den Typ ab, der da läuft!"

„Ähäm, Aragorn... Das ist der olympische Fackelläufer!"

„Ja und? Du hast gesagt, du schießt jedes beliebige Ziel ab, dass ich dir vorgebe!"

„Aber..."

„Nix aber! Wenn du ihn nicht abschießt, musst du Haldir umarmen!"

„Verdammter Mist...!"

„Auf Legolas! Bring ihn zu Fall! Töte ihn! Töte ihn!"

Legolas zweifelte nicht länger. Aragorn würde zu Haldir „Mae govannen!" sagen müssen. Er spannte seinen Bogen, schoss und traf den Fackelläufer, der noch ein paar Schritte zum Eingang des Stadions stolperte und dann zu Boden stürzte. Die Fackel fiel zu Boden und löste eine Explosion aus.

„Ups!", kommentierte Legolas.

Aragorn aber begann wie ein Idiot mit dem Fuß gegen den Wall zu kicken und schrie: „Fuck! Jetzt muss ich Haldir umarmen! Die Rohirrim denken ja ich bin schwul, wenn die das sehen! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Legolas grinste selbstzufrieden und stopfte sich ein Stückchen Lembasbrot in den Mund. Er hatte ja einen lebenslangen Gratis-Lembas-Vertrag.

„Orks!"

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Und demnächst:

- Warum gewisse Schmuckstücke einen olympischen Sieg verhindern können...

- Der Mann mit den 51 Namen

- Synchron-Turmspringen auf Orthanc


	13. Rohan – 1 Tag der Olympischen Spiele

Hi Fans! *gg*

Ich sag nur eines: Lasst die Spiele beginnen! Jetzt erfahrt ihr endlich was über die sportlichen Leistungen unserer lieben Olympia-Teilnehmer! Über viele Reviews würd ich mich freuen! J

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

**~Rohan – 1. Tag der Olympischen Spiele~**

König Théoden war leicht säuerlich, weil die „Orkanisatoren" einiges verbockt hatten. Erst war der Fackelläufer von einem unbekannten Attentäter erschossen worden, dann war auch noch ein Teil seines schönen Stadions zerstört worden und schließlich war auch noch der Fahnenträger nicht aufgekreuzt, ein gewisser Frodo B. Angeblich wusste niemand, wo sich dieser Herr B. mitsamt Fahne herumtrieb. Nun mussten die ersten Olympischen Spiele Mittelerdes wohl oder übel ohne Olympische Fahne und ohne Olympisches Feuer stattfinden.

Außerdem war da noch das Problem mit den Medaillen für die Sieger. Théoden hatte versucht, Galadriel davon zu überzeugen, ihre hübschen Elbenspangen in Massenproduktion herzustellen und endlich die modernen Techniken der Fließbandfertigung zu nutzen. Aber die sture Elbentussi hatte es abgelehnt...

Früh am Morgen stand schon Legolas an seinem Hotelfenster im Olympischen Dorf und wartete auf die Ankunft von Haldir aus Lórien mitsamt seiner Ruder-Mannschaft. Der Wettbewerb des heutigen Tages war nämlich 8er-Rudern auf dem Anduin. Die Mannschaft aus Lórien, mehrfacher ostmittelerdischer Meister, trat gegen das Team aus Bruchtal unter der Führung von Elrond dem Halbelben an. Elronds Team war schon 4 Jahre lang ungeschlagen im gesamten Gebiet westlich des Nebelgebirges. Nun würden die beiden Super-Mannschaften aufeinandertreffen und endlich sollte sich entscheiden, wer das beste Ruder-Team Mittelerdes war...

... was Legolas im Moment ziemlich schnurz war. Er wollte nur nicht verpassen wie Aragorn seinen Wetteinsatz einlösen musste und Haldir umarmen!

Das Lórien-Team traf zeitig ein und Legolas sah, dass sie allesamt neue, innovative, blaue, wasserabweißende Goretex-Anzüge trugen, mit denen sie aussahen wie eine Sekte und auch dementsprechend in Reih und Glied mit ihren Rudern in der Hand einliefen. Sie sahen siegessicher aus, was wohl daran lag, dass sie in ihren speziellen Elbenbooten made in Lothlórien kaum verlieren konnten.

Doch da stürzte auch schon Aragorn aus dem Hotel, rief „Mae govannen, Haldir!" und warf sich dem völlig geschockten Elb an den Hals, dem daraufhin nichts anderes einfiel als etwas von einem alten Bündnis vor sich hin zu schwafeln. Legolas schmiss sich lachend auf sein Bett und stopfte sich einen Bissen Lembas in den Mund. „Lembasbrot ist klein und rund, mit einem Haps ist es im Mund!" Mmmmmmmh, lecker...

Es war früher Nachmittag als sich die Zuschauer am Ufer des Flusses Anduin versammelt hatten, um den Ruderwettbewerb zwischen den beiden Elben-Mannschaften mitzuerleben. Die Elrond-Fans erkannte man gleich an ihrem krassen Kopfschmuck, einem Diadem in der Art wie es Elrond immer trug, obwohl es ihm echt nicht stand.

Die Haldir-Fans bzw. Lórien-Team-Fans hatten alle die blauen Sekten-Gewänder an und nannten sich auch „Die Chosen" oder „Zoots Auserwählte".

Die beiden Teams stiegen in ihr Boot, Helms Horn erklang als Startsignal und los ging es! Elrond und Haldir waren jeweils die Kommandeure ihres Bootes.

„Tolo dan na ngalad!", rief Elrond, was in die gemeinsame Sprache übersetzt ungefähr bedeutet „Los! Die Loser da drüben kriegen uns nicht!"

„Anno i phillin!", kreischte Haldir. („Macht die Bruchtal-Bastarde fertig!")

Die beiden Boote schossen los wie der Blitz. Doch das Team von Haldir hatte die bessere Kondition und hatte bald eine Bootslänge Vorsprung.

„I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen!", brüllte Elrond sein Team an. („Ich schmeiß euch aus Bruchtal raus, wenn ihr nicht schneller macht!")

Doch plötzlich fuhr Elronds Boot über eine Bodenwelle des Wassers und wurde durchgeschüttelt. Elronds Diadem verrutschte und flog in hohem Bogen ins Wasser.

„Le ab dollen!", schrie Elrond panisch. („Umdrehen, aber zackig!")

Sein Team schaute ihn an wie einen aus der Klapsmühle, wendete dann aber das Boot und Elrond fischte nach seinem Diadem, was ewig dauerte.

„Boe a hûn! Neled herain dan caer menig!", rief einer der Elben in Elronds Boot. („Verdammt, wir verlieren! Sogar das Boot mit Boromirs Leiche überholt uns schon!")

Und tatsächlich – so war es! Das Boot aus Lórien mit der Leiche von Boromir überholte Elronds Team, das eine Riesenwut gegen ihren Chef schob, der alles vermasselt hatte.

Elronds Tochter Arwen war unter den Zuschauern und sah, wie das Team ihres Vaters voll am verlieren war, nur wegen dem beknackten Diadem...

Sie beschloss wieder mal ne kleine Flutkatastrophe auszulösen, auch wenn es das letzte mal ein kleines bisschen schiefgegangen war und ganz Bruchtal wochenlang von der Außenwelt abgeschottet war und alle Bewohner Sandsäcke stapeln mussten.

„Nîn o Anduin, lasto beth daer! Rimmo nîn Anduin dan Haldir!", flüsterte sie. Das Wasser stieg an und kam als riesige Flutwelle über Haldir und sein Team, die zum Glück die Goretex-Anzüge trugen, aber trotzdem panisch kreischten und eine Eskimorolle versuchten. Doch schließlich wurden sie von den Fluten verschluckt.

Und so gewann Boromirs Leiche den ersten Wettbewerb der Olympischen Spielen mit 35,87 Sekunden Vorsprung vor dem Zweitplatzierten Elrond.

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-****

Und demnächst:

- Welche Auswirkungen zu viele Tarnnamen bei den Olympischen Spielen haben können...

- Turmspringen im Isengart-Freibad

- Das ewige Leid mit diesen Hooligans...


	14. Rohan – 2 Tag der Olympischen Spiele

Hi Leute,

Sorry, dass es dieses mal so lange gedauert hat, bis ich endlich wieder ein neues Chap hochgeladen hab! *sich ganz doll entschuldig* Naja, jetzt sind Ferien und da komm ich hoffentlich mal wieder dazu ein oder zwei Kapitelchen zu schreibseln... J

Ich wünsch euch schon mal viel Vergnügen mit diesem hier, das ihr (sofern ihr nicht Ari-Hörnchen-Fetischisten seid) sicher mögen werdet! *fies grins*

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-****

**~Rohan – 2. Tag der Olympischen Spiele~**

Am nächsten Tag klopfte es an Aragorns Tür.

„Herein!", rief der 10km-Waldläufer, der seinen großen Auftritt am heutigen Tage haben sollte und schon 200 Liegestützen gemacht hatte und seit morgens um 4.30 Uhr um seinen kleinem Nachttisch herum gejoggt war, so dass einige der Sportler, die die Zimmer unter ihm bewohnten, sich schon wegen Ruhestörung beschwert hatten.

Arwen betrat das Zimmer, fackelte nicht lange und begann sofort zu zetern: „Was muss ich da von meiner Oma erfahren? – Du hast eine gleichgeschlechtliche Liaison mit Haldir von Lórien! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du... dreckiger Waldläufer, sterblicher Mensch, noch-nicht-mal-König-von-Gondor-Versager! Du schmeißt dich auch jedem dahergelaufenen Schwuchtel-Elb an den Hals!"

Aragorn war total überrumpelt von dem Wortschwall, den Arwen da losließ, doch schließlich unterbrach er sie: „Mann, das war doch nur eine blöde Wette! Ich kill diesen Legolas, wenn ich den krieg! Wie ich den kenn hat er bestimmt alles auch noch auf Video aufgenommen und der ganze Düsterwald-Clan zieht sich das dann später mit Popcorn und Nachos mit Käsesoße rein, wie ich diesen Haldir umarm!"

„Du hattest schon mal bessere Ausreden! Damals als du die ganze Nacht bei dieser Rohan-Tusse Éowyn warst, hast du mir später verklickert, du wärst unterwegs von ner Klippe in den Fluss gefallen und hättest erst mal wieder deine Haare nachfetten müssen, bevor du in Bruchtal auftauchst. Also die Lüge fand ich echt glaubhafter als den Stuss mit der Wette da..."

„Aber es ist doch wahr! Ich hab mit Legolas gewettet und der Verlierer musste Haldir um den Hals fallen!"

„Ach ja? Und worum ging es in der Wette?"

Aragorn zögerte. Das mit Abschuss dem Fackelläufers war nicht gerade legal gewesen... „Ääähm, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Sorry!"

„Super! Jetzt hast du auch noch kleine schmutzige Geheimnisse vor mir! Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen!"

Aragorn nahm die Kette, die er von Arwen mal geschenkt bekommen hatte, schmiss sie ihr vor die Füße und meckerte beleidigt: „Gut! Es ist aus! Dann behalt deine beknackte Kette und geh mir aus den Augen!"

Arwen verdrehte genervt dieselbigen: „Hey, das wievielte mal ist das eigentlich jetzt, dass du versuchst, mir diese blöde Kette zurückzugeben? Der alte Trick zieht bei mir nicht mehr, kapiert? Ich trag diesen Modeschmuck von der vorletzten Saison eh nicht mehr! Behalt das Teil! Und wag es ja nie wieder nach Bruchtal zu kommen, sonst Sintflut!" Damit kickte sie die Kette über den Fußboden, ging aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Aragorn war am Boden zerstört. Dieser Tag hatte nicht gerade toll begonnen. Und er musste doch nachher noch einen 10km-Waldlauf gewinnen. Aus lauter Frust begann er sogar sich die Haare zu waschen und zu frisieren! Aber seine Moral und sein Blutzuckerspiegel waren am Boden. Er beschloss, über den Balkon des Hotels in Legolas' Zimmer, das direkt neben seinem war, einzusteigen und ein paar von diesen Multivitamin-Lembas-Fit-Drinks zu klauen.

Das Problem hierbei war nur, dass in genau diesem Moment Legolas bemerkte, dass er sein Fructis Styling Gel zuhause vergessen hatte. Natürlich hätte er in die nächstgelegene Drogerie in Edoras gehen können um sich sein so dringend benötigtes Utensil zu besorgen... – Aber doch nicht mit diesem „Frisch-aus-dem-Bett"-Look! Seine Haare sahen furchtbar aus! Was tun? Da hatte der Elb eine geniale Idee: Er würde einfach kurz bei Aragorn ins Zimmer einsteigen und schauen, was der so an Haarpflege-Zeugs dabei hatte. Inständig hoffte er, dass der 10km-Waldläufer so etwas wie Haarpflege überhaupt kannte...

So traten Aragorn und Legolas im selben Moment auf den Balkon und kletterten auf die Brüstung. Es war noch ziemlich dunkel. Und plötzlich... standen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber!

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", kreischten sie beide gleichzeitig wie die Gestörten los.

„Oh Gott! Ein unfrisierter Elb!"

„Hilfääää! Ein frisierter Mensch!"

„W-Was machst du bitte hier auf dem Balkon, Legolas?"

„Ich steig in dein Zimmer ein und such nach Haarpflegemitteln!"

„Ach so!"

„Und was machst du bitteschön hier, Aragorn?"

„Ich brech bei dir ein und klau ein paar Energy-Drinks!"

„Okay, viel Spaß noch bei der Suche!"

„Dir auch!"  
Damit kletterten sie geschickt aneinander vorbei und brachen in das jeweils andere Zimmer ein. Nach einer Weile kehrten sie triumphierend mit ihrer „Trophäe" zurück und freuten sich über ihren gelungenen Einbruch.

Am Nachmittag stand dann der 10km-Waldlauf durch Fangorn an. Die gesamten Dúnedain waren angerückt um Aragorn anzufeuern und auch Arwen war seltsamerweise unter den Zuschauern und hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa schon wieder...?

Der Lauf startete. Aragorn rief noch mal kurz „Elendil!" und spurtete dann dank der Power des Lembas-Drinks für unterwegs von Legolas sofort los und ließ die anderen Teilnehmer, wie z.B. Galadriel, weit hinter sich zurück.

Kein Mensch, Elb oder Zwerg oder sonst wer wusste, warum sich Galadriel ausgerechnet für eine Sportart wie 10km-Waldlauf angemeldet hatte, wo sie doch mit ihrem langen Gewand andauernd über die Wurzeln, Äste und Zweige stolperte und hinfiel, worauf sie massenweise elbische Flüche losließ, die bestimmt noch aus dem 2. Zeitalter waren. Arwen fand dies recht amüsant und notierte sich sämtliche Ausdrücke, die sie noch nicht kannte, um sie bei Gelegenheit einem geeigneten Opfer, wie ...hmmm, sagen wir mal, ... das ist echt schwer... vielleicht... Aragorn (?) an den Kopf zu werfen. Kichernd rieb sie sich die Hände.

Eben dieser Ex-Freund von Arwen lag immer noch in Führung, als plötzlich vor ihm ein Wegweiser auftauchte: „Teilnehmer mit mehr als 50 verschiedenen Namen bitte rechts, alle anderen links!" Aragorn stoppte und starrte erst mal minutenlang das Schild an. Komische Variante einen Waldlauf zu gestalten, fand Aragorn. Dann begann er, seine gesammelten Namen aufzuzählen. Das würde recht knapp werden mit den 50... „Aaaaaaalso, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Streicher..."

Mittlerweile holten Galadriel und die anderen Teilnehmer auf und Aragorn Vorsprung schrumpfte und schrumpfte.

„... Dúnadan, Elbenstein..."

Galadriel zog an ihm vorbei und streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus, woraufhin Aragorn ihr wütend hinterher rief: „Deine Zunge hat auch schon mal gesünder ausgesehen, Herrin des Waldes! ...ja, Mist! Wo war ich? 37 oder so... Ach mann, jetzt kann ich noch mal von vorne anfangen... Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Streicher..."

Schließlich waren alle anderen Teilnehmer an ihm vorbeigezogen. 2 Minuten später war Aragorn fertig mit zählen: „...Estel, Elessar,... ich glaub, das war's! 51! Also rechts herum!"

Aragorn bog um die Ecke und da standen auch schon Arwen und Galadriel die sich halb scheckig lachten. „Galadriel hat gewonnen! Schon mitgekriegt?", fragte Arwen spöttisch.

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Fortsetzung folgt dieses mal hoffentlich bälder (falls es dieses Wort geben sollte...) *gg*:

- Live-Bericht aus dem Isengart-Freibad

- Über Spülmittel aus der Altvorderenzeit

- Hooligans und andere Problemchen


End file.
